Bowser Castle II
by Maximagination
Summary: NOTE: Please read the first Bowser Castle! Sure, it's not as well written as this story, but you need to know what happened first. In this Bowser Castle, the two main characters finally get hitched! Everything is great! That is, until three dark figures attack them. Happily ever after SO won't happened.
1. Put a Ring on It

Bowser Castle 2

** For anybody who stumbled onto this story and didn't read the first, PLEASE READ BOWSER CASTLE! If you don't, you risk spoiling A LOT!

… please read the first Bowser Castle if you haven't.

… I'm warning you…

…I guess it isn't as good as this story…

…This story is a more mature (Not as in inappropriate mature, but darker and better written)…

…fine.

BOWSER CASTLE 2!

"Princess Peach, will you marry me?" Luigi said, kneeling and holding out a ring. They were in front of the castle, and a couple spectators were spectating. It had been a year since Luigi returned to the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were chirping, the sun was out, the sky was blue, and the grass was never greener.

"I don't know... I gave my heart to Mario that day in 1985… I can't." Peach resisted in a serious voice. There was still a big part of her that belonged to Mario. Nearly 6 years ago, she watched in agony as the person who's holding a ring in front of her let Mario fall down into his fiery death. She became more aware of her surroundings and became a lot more dangerous. Instead of being the parasol-donning dainty lady, she became the rebellious girl that still had the parasol but anybody who mocked her for that would have died before they could blink. Luigi, on the other hand, became more grateful of his surroundings, and less-bent towards revenge. Other than that, he was pretty static.

"Come on… you know you want to!" Luigi insisted.

"Oh… All right! Deal! I do!" Peach screamed.

Trying to say they weren't in love is impossible. Luigi getting a bed for two, (The bunk bed he shared with Mario was sent to the Mario Museum of Mushroom Kingdom) caring for Mario Jr., Yoshi and Yoshina's son, like the child they wanted to have, eating out and sneaking kisses at Tayce T. Koopa's Castle, originally Bowser's first Castle, and just holding hands just like those romantic couples at Daisy Diner did.

The marriage came around, and boy, was it just like one of those celebrity weddings. 6-star catering, live music from the best bands of the universes, EVERYTHING and more, and more of EVERYTHING.

"Luigi Mario and Peach Toadstool," The grey-haired Boo yelled, "today you two unite to become one. To love and to hold. To… um… listen, I'm very old, so I barely remember anything in this whole matrimony. Luigi, do you take Peach to be your wife?"

"I do!" Luigi smiled. His heart wouldn't stop beating. Everything was in place.

"And Peach, do you take Luigi to be your husband?"

"I do!" Peach smiled. Her heart was just like Luigi. Nothing could be better.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." They kissed, and everyone cheered. Many cried. Many hugged their love ones. And no one was upset. It was happening. The marriage of forever.

Luigi and Peach came to their little home, and they laid down on the bed.

"Wow. I just can't believe it." Peach thought and spoke. She held Luigi's hand.

"Me neither!" Luigi yelled. Everything seemed like a dream, and if it was, he didn't want it to stop.

"So… what do we do now?" Peach asked.

"Have kids? Smooch? Happy ever after?" Luigi stated.

"Peach and Luigi, happy ever after… I LOVE IT!" Peach smiled.

"Yeah. Happy ever after." Luigi wondered. Peach grabbed his hands, and said, "I can't wait for the rest of our lives!" and they kissed each other.

"Let's finish our list. You know, happily ever after?" Peach smiled

And

they

lived

happily.

ever .

af-


	2. Happily Ever After Isn't Real

The stars in the sky twinkled like diamonds in a mine. The moon shone like the biggest rock of them all. To everyone in the Kingdom, it felt as if the happiness wasn't ready to end. But to the two newlyweds, it was the exact opposite.

Luigi and Peach were asleep and wearing silk pajamas they got as a gift in the wedding. In the room right next to them, Yoshi and Yoshina were sleeping and Mario Jr. was in the crib next to them. Yoshi and Yoshina would've gone to the wedding that afternoon, but they were way to busy caring for Mario Jr. Yoshi was Mario's faithful companion, and as attached to him as Peach was. Light green, valiant, hungry, and a faithful companion to any deserving owner. Yoshina, Yoshi's wife, was abandoned and cold when Yoshi and Peach found her. The pink skin on Yoshina might make you think she was just like Peach used to be. But you'd be wrong, and possibly dead before you even realized it. She's super tough, incredibly full of mood swings, and one of the strongest Yoshis you'd ever know, but when she's near Mario Jr., she is the best bodyguard in the universe.

Anyway, they were sleeping in bed when a brick smashed through a window in Luigi's room. The glass shattered into multiple pieces and two dark figures squeezed in. Luigi jumped out of bed and grabbed the lamp on the nightstand beside him. Peach did the same thing on the other side.

"There's no escape. Deal with it." The ominous voice dragged itself into Luigi's ears.

"Oh, we know, but DO YOU?" Peach was about to hit the bigger figure when the other one grabbed Luigi.

"Let me go!" Luigi yelled. Peach swung the lamp at the figure attacking Luigi. The lamp broke, and one of the pieces cut the smaller figure (the one attacking Luigi) in the arm, and blood started to poke out. The bigger figure started to near Peach, when she kicked the big figure in the leg. He stumbled and fell onto the floor.

"Don't hurt me anymore, or you'll be wiping up all the blood and tears on the floor. And it won't be yours." The bigger figure's voice sounded familiar to Peach, but she couldn't decipher it because the figure knocked her out. Luigi would have run to her, but the smaller figure whacked him in the stomach, and he fell in pain.

Meanwhile, the bigger figure walked quietly into the Yoshis' room. The figure walked toward's Mario Jr.'s crib. His sharp claws carefully wrapped around him. He started to take him from the crib, but after lifting him only one inch, he felt a blow to the right side of his face. He fell back as Yoshina walked up to him.

"Yoshi? Yo. (Are you okay? Here, let me lift you up.)" Yoshina said softily, hiding her inner self. The figure jumped up to grab her, but she kicked him, and he fell again. She turned around and the smaller figure, her size, punched her, and she fell, starting to bleed. The figure swung his hand back to kill Yoshina but the figure felt something stick to his back, and the tongue sticking on the back started pulling him back. The figure tried to stop, but Yoshi's tongue didn't get unstuck. As he was going to swallow him, the figure punched him out, leaving Yoshi and Yoshina out, the perfect time to take Mario Jr. As the figure was about to take Mario Jr., but Luigi crawled right up to the room and threw the sword in his hand into the figure's hand. That sword, which lay on the floor of Luigi's room, was the exact sword that nearly killed him in the attack that changed everything. He was about to finish them, but the window in the Yoshi room broke, and a flying motorcycle came in, driven by yet another dark figure. The third figure, smaller than the other two, threw the two onto the motorcycle, and flew away.

"So much for happily ever after," Luigi said out loud. Everything was a mess. Puddles of blood covering the floor, with his family conscious but knocked out right next to them. He walked in front of the window that the third figure broke through. He looked below it, and in the debris, was a hat that said M. This gave Luigi the scariest thought. And this thought was true.

As it turns out, Mario and Bowser never died. But Luigi wouldn't believe this. He saw them die. Nothing is right.


	3. Photo Shoot

FLASH!

A camera shone bright on Peach and Luigi. They were taking photos at a Photo Shoot commemorating the marriage of Princess Peach and the now Prince Luigi (Peach's parents were still reigning). They were standing in front of a green screen, and surrounded by photographers who were offered thousands of coins to take pictures. Peach was in her white wedding dress, her blonde hair in a fancy 'do, and blowing kisses from her lips. Luigi was in his black tuxedo, his brown hair ruffled, and his arms crossed. They both looked just like they did the day before, after applying makeup to all the cuts and bruises sustained the night before. While the green-colored room was filled with lights, Peach and Luigi chatted in a voice no one would hear but them.

"Everyone thinks we're fresh out of the marriage press, even though we almost died." Luigi grinned, talking through his teeth.

"I know, right?" Peach said, kissing him for the pics. "It's too bad we can't call the police."

"Why?" Luigi frowned for a second, but quickly went back to smiles.

"I had a dream last night," She said, "that if I were to call the po-po, they'd kill our Yoshis! I'd shoot myself if my sort-of pride and joy was slaughtered! He's barely one, and he's just starting to learn about life. I mean, he's learned how to use his tongue to swallow up furniture! It's so cute. You know, until one day our house is gone and you notice that there's a Yoshi that's bigger than anything." Peach giggled and kissed Luigi. "You got some lipstick on your cheek.

"Nah, it's romantic." Luigi smiled. "Anyway, about our house, I'm not sure if it's so safe. We have to move into the castle."

"But I don't want to!" Peach blurted out loud. The people looked confused, but continued snapping shots.

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"Because I lived here for 7 ½ years! It's a piece of me. Me and Mario always watched television on the couch when he was a… live." A tear rolled down Peach's left eye, and Luigi wiped it off with his sleeve. " It was also where I raised Yoshi. It's where Yoshi and Yoshina got hitched. It's where Mario Jr. was born. It's like most of my life. I traded it for all the luxuries at the castle, because the house we live in is better. That is, until you eat the magnificent delicacies at Peach Castle. Yum!" Peach puckered her lips to those succulent fruits from the garden outside of Peach's Castle. Now you know why her name is Peach.

"But it's so safe! What if we have a child? We've already done IT before! And why wait until stuff like that? Yoshina told me the big shadow grabbed Mario Jr. He could've died!" Luigi yelled in a voice only Peach would hear. "I mean, Mario and Bowser are so out for him."

"Slow down, Prince. What do you mean Mario and Bowser?"

"They're alive!" Luigi stated. "The shadows sounded exactly like them."

"But how?" Peach asked. "I watched Mario fall into that lava. We also saw Bowser! Plus, there was a THIRD one. How would that match? And to top it all off, you lived there for years! Surely they would've popped up!" The last flash snapped, and all the photographers were pushed out by the Photo Shoot shop owner.

"Time's up! Move! Get Out! They need to do things!" The owner, a tiny but aggressive Koopa yelled. Everyone was out, so Luigi and Peach decided to leave. They both went into a dressing room to change.

"Don't ask me how life was life living there. It was all a blur. I honestly don't know what happened. All the workers left, and I honestly don't know how I still looked the same." Luigi said, unbuttoning his tux.

"I'm pretty sure you would've known though. I'm not sure they could hide for so long. Hey would've been caught or they would've starved to death. The food there was disgusting! Try eating his culinary school dropout son Lenny's food! I think there was a Koopa in there!" Peach cried, unzipping her dress.

"Mario would've found a way. I know I was always upset about being in his shadow, but I know for sure he's the best of the best of the best of the best of the b-"

"You were saying?" Peach answered.

"Mario would've found a way. And combined with Bowser, they could've built a paradise there!" Luigi said, taking his tux off. Peach sat right next to Luigi, and Luigi looked into her eyes.

"Whether they're real or not, I could never leave Mario's house." Peach put her arm on his shoulder. "guess we should try to make the house safe, but I don't want to leave. You'd know, right?" she said in a dainty but meaningful voice.

"Sure… But Bowser's fallen into lava a lot, only to show up in the next world. Plus, Mario probably had lives. I think he was low though, because he only had one other life. I don't think he lived on it." Luigi answered. She kissed Peach and started to get his regular clothes back on. Peach did the same as well. They got back home to Yoshi and Yoshina.

"Yoshi! (It's about stinking time!") Yoshina glared at the two with her fierce eyes.

"Since when do you care about my whereabouts? You never cared for me!" Luigi answered back.

"Listen, technical dad. You killed my spouse's father. And for what? I know I seem like a bratty teen now, but you never cared. I don't know what Peach sees in you." She sassed.

"Listen, Yoshina P. Mario," Peach yelled in a stern voice. "You better not talk like that ever again! I could easily kick you out of the house. You're an adult. You'll live! You did for years before we found you in the alleys. I don't care if Yoshi dies because of it. I wear the pants in this house, so shape up or ship out!" Luigi had never seen this side of Peach. Peach never acted like this, despite her personality. Yoshina just had so much going on her plate, she didn't act like she normally does. Trying to look for a job, caring for Mario Jr. and living with someone she despised for years kind of changed her more than she already was. Instead of talking back, she went into her room and slammed the door.

"Peachy, are you alright?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not happy with the ways things have been between us. It hasn't been the same. Let's just sleep it off. Things like last night usually aren't nightly, so I have nothing to worry about." Peach went to bed, leaving Luigi by himself in the rickety house of his with only a lamp nearby lighting the night. He stared out the window and looked up to the stars.

"Dear the stars," He said, starting his daily pray. "nothing has been right here, despite all the good things. Nothing is never normal here, to a point where everything could come crashing down. I know I've never always been such a nice person, but I wish for…" He made a wish to the bright moon in the dark sky. After he made his wish, he turned off the light and went to bed.


End file.
